Stuck
by BTR-maslow-luv97
Summary: *NEW VERSION* Ava Lashea and Ariana Marquette meet the famous band Big Time Rush during a summer road trip to Los Angeles. As they all spend the next two months together, the girls realize that feelings may be developing for two of the singers in the band. Will these singers feel the same? Or do other members have their eyes on the girls? Find out how it really feels to be "Stuck"!


**Ok I know that I shouldn't really be posting a new story when I have one I haven't updated in a month (What Happens Now?), but I decided to transfer this story from my other account CrushedGurlz over to here. Therefore, I decided to edit and tweak the story a little too since I wasn't too happy with the way it was coming out. So, in the end, here is the revised version of "Stuck". Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

_**There's nothing like a sunny day in good ol' L.A! Perfect weather to sit back with a good book, a glass of lemonade, and listen to your favorite southern Californian radio station! I say let's roll all the windows down with BTR and jam out to their summer single, right here, on KAMP!**_

_Throw it up, woo-hoo!  
Woo-hoo!  
Woo-hoo!  
Yeah, yeah  
Woo-hoo!  
Yeah, yeah_

"We're finally in L.A. baby!" Ava LaShea exclaimed from the behind the wheel of the silver convertible she was driving.

"WOO-HOO!" Her best friend Ariana Marquette squealed, throwing her hands up in the air and letting her dark brown hair blow in the breeze. The two decided to take a two month summer road trip vacation all the way to California to enjoy some relaxing time along the beach as a mini getaway. The stress of living the "adult life" was getting to them, so some time away from their little hometown of Seaderville, Massachusetts sounded very pleasing to both of them.

After debating over what to do when they arrived, Ava and Ariana finally decided to spend most of their vacation exploring the city. Hollywood was definitely on the top of their list for its fame and fortune. From the numerous shows to the possible celebrity spottings, the girls were itching to live the lives of renowned stars. Meeting some famous people wouldn't be terrible either…Definitely not…

Ava stared back at the road and adjusted the slick black Coach sunglasses perched perfectly on top of her light brown hair. Reaching over, she turned up the radio volume and moved her head to the beat. "Can you dig out the BTR CDs in the counsel for me?" she asked the other brunette, glancing over quickly. Her caramel blonde highlights were peeking out from the wisps of hair not pushed back by her glasses.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Ariana opened the top of counsel and peered down, pushing past the phone chargers, gum wrappers, tissues and leftover sugar packets from the twenty coffee cups thrown in the back seat. She smiled when she saw the four faces peeking out from a McDonald's napkin. "Here we go!"

"Great! Put them between my seat cushion so we can put them in. This song put me in a BTR mood again…" The radio went up another three volumes, allowing travelers on the sidewalk to hear the infectious music. Some glared at the new visitors, while others just simply ignored them and continued on with their day.

One older man put down the paper in front of him and moved his café seat, shouting "Turn that down!" in an aggravated tone.

Ava huffed and rolled her eyes, slipping her glasses over her eyes. "He clearly didn't have his cup of coffee this morning…" she grumbled, glancing over her shoulder at the man.

"Aren't you lovely," Ariana noted in a sarcastic tone, snorting at her friend's comment. She turned down the volume and fixed the white Gucci sunglasses slipped over her clear blue eyes, shielding them from the glowing rays of the sun.

"It's true!" Ava cried in defense, scrunching her eyebrows and briefly glancing over to Annabelle with her hazel eyes. "Someone probably shoved something up his ass. That or his Depends is wedged between his ass-cheeks…" She slid her hands down the sides of the steering wheel and chuckled.

An instinctual eye roll came from Ariana, her voice muttering "Cause you're _obviously_ not as bad as him right now…"

"Hey! If you'd been driving as long as I have, you would be grumpy as well!" Ava turned onto Palmside Square and looked at her younger friend. "Now unless you've got another little comment to make, I suggest you shut your trap and face your pretty little face towards the road." The sleep-deprived girl looked back and the road and waited for a response to her line, to which there was none. "That's what I thought. Ah I love it when you're quiet…" She smirked and raised her eyebrows at her best friend in challenge.

Ariana bit down on her lip to silence the words bubbling up in her throat. She just sighed and leaned her arm on the side door, feeling the car turn into the hotel parking lot."You know, you're a cheerful bitch in the morning," she told Ava, the sarcasm dripping from her words.

"But you still put up with me. And that's one of the reasons why I'm your best friend," Ava flashed a cheesy smile as they waited in the car for a driver to back out of a parking space. "Now just admit that I'm your best friend and I'll stop being such an evil bitch."

"Oh I hate you…" Ariana retorted through gritted teeth. Even though she didn't want to admit, it was kind of true. Ava was Ariana's best friend since the 6th grade, and they always did this kind of teasing. Sarcasm was one of the best things in their friendship; it always kept them laughing. "But fine. You're like a sister to me… Happy?" She turned and tilted her head to wait for a response from her friend.

Ava smirked and tapped the steering wheel. "Extremely, thank you very much" she replied right before finally backing into the empty spot. "Now only if I had a tape recorder for proof…" Both chuckled in their seats for a second before gathering their purses together. The girls then climbed out of the car and leaned against the convertible to decide what to do until check-in time at 4 P.M. It was 10:36 A.M. right now, so they decided that hitting the beach right next to the hotel would be a great way to begin their vacation. Especially for Ava who needed some sunshine to wake her up.

Ava walked over to the trunk of the silver car and opened it to take out their beach belongings. They had conveniently packed special bags before their trip just for a day out in the hot sun. Both were dying to feel the warm Pacific Ocean on their skin. Plus it would be a great way to catch some sun for a perfectly tanned summer body. Once she got their bags seated on the pavement, she closed the trunk and grabbed her pink Victoria's Secret Bag. Ariana grabbed her light blue printed Vera Bradley bag, and they began walking to the beach entrance less than 500 yards away from them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the members of the hit-sensation band Big Time Rush were enjoying a stress-free day on the local beach in L.A. before they had to go recording in the studio tomorrow at 11 A.M. After releasing two successful albums, ideas for their third were already flowing around in their heads like crazy. They just finished surfing in the designated area of the beach and were all in the mood for a refreshing smoothie. The boys walked over to the smoothie bar and ordered four large raspberry smoothies. While the person behind the wooden bar blended the berries, all four guys gathered around each other to talk about their plans.

"Guys!" Logan pleaded, his hands in the pockets of his yellow swim trunks. "Why can't we just search for treasure on the beach? Who knows what we could find?"

Carlos crossed his arms and puffed out in response. "Because I already suggested we play beach volleyball!"

"Well beach volleyball is stupid! Treasure would make us rich!"

"Oh yeah? Well… you're stupid!" The Latino put his hands on his navy-blue swim trunks and stared at the other band-mate.

"No, you are!"

"You're stupider!"

"That's not even a word, Carlos!"

As an argument started to form between the two, James pulled Logan away and handed him his smoothie that was ready. "Here, just drink it," he ordered. "Anyway, I was thinking we could just go back in the water…" Carlos snickered as Logan opened his mouth in protest.

Kendall sighed and walked between all three of them. "Listen guys," he began, "why don't we just enjoy the one day we actually have off instead of debating over what we should do? There's plenty here, and we can find something for everyone." Gotta give it to Mr. Peace Negotiator. Sometimes he seriously thought they were all toddlers with the way they bickered. The smoothie guy put the other three smoothies on the counter as Kendall handed him the money. "Now here are our smoothies. Let's chill…" He slipped his shades over his eyes and took a long sip of his cool drink.

As Kendall and Carlos began to talk to each other about volleyball later on, James and Logan leaned against the bar and looked all around the beach in front of them. There were multiple people in the water: many lying on towels on the beach for some sun, some in line for food or others playing sports like Frisbee or volleyball. As James fixed the string on his red swim trunks, he looked up to see two attractive girls in their early twenties walking across the beach to an open, empty spot near the water. That caused him to start choking on his smoothie, getting the attention of Carlos and Kendall. They shot their buddy a worried glance, wondering if he was alright.

Logan's head spun around from the surfing area to his friend standing next to him. "James, you ok?" he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder as he finally began to cough and take in air. All James did was point over in the overall direction the girls were setting up.

All four guys turned and stared at the two gorgeous girls standing on their blanket over the sand. One was a tall brunette with a pink strapless cover-up on. She had long, wavy brown hair that reached to about mid-chest when down. The shorter girl had layered light brown hair with caramel highlights that stood out when the sun shined on them. Her white cover-up was similar to the other girl's, the only difference being the color of the fabric. Both were bending over to arrange their beach materials before getting ready to head out to the water.

As they stood there speechless next to the smoothie bar, Logan drank some more of his delicious smoothie and said "Looks like I found my treasure…"

James just held out his pointer finger towards him and whispered "Shush." All four members of Big Time remained silent near the smoothie bar sipping on their drinks as they admired the clear view in front of them.

Just as they finished their drinks, all four turned to look at each other. They knew immediately what they were all going to say.

"SHE WILL BE MINE!"

* * *

In the middle of the beach, Ava and Ariana just finished setting up their cooler and towels on the blanket they brought to lay on top of the sand. Ava had out her iPhone speakers as well, ready to play BTR while they both tanned. She stood up from kneeling on the blanket and wiped her hands off. "I say let's get these cover-ups off and test the water that's desperately calling for me."

Ariana slipped off her shades and tossed them into her open bag on the sand. "Fine by me," she replied, kicking off her pink flip-flops. She reached to the bottom of her cover-up and started to pull it up.

Her best friend was soon following, taking off her shades and putting them on top of her white flip-flops on the blanket. She started to wiggle out of her cover-up so she could put on tanning lotion (and sun block… a little) and swim in the water.

Both girls were having a little bit of a trouble with the dresses they had on. It wasn't enough to have to pull and tug the cover-ups away, but it did fit snuggly around their hips and chest. As Ariana and Ava pulled up the dresses to their stomach, Ariana turned away for a moment to see four guys staring at them. They were all dripping wet from the water with smoothies in their right hand. Their eyes seemed to squint directly at the girls, followed by a small nod as they seemed to be communicating with each-other. "Uh Ava…" Ariana pondered as she continued to glare at the guys. "Some people seem to enjoy the view…"

Ava, being oblivious to what Ariana was watching, turned around with her cover-up pulled up to over her breasts. "What?" she exclaimed. "Who?"

The younger brunette gestured her head to the bar where the four guys were standing. Ava's mouth opened as she stared at the boys from across the beach. "You know," she began, "the guy in the red trunks is pretty hot…" Her head turned to catch another glimpse at the guy.

Ariana slapped her fingers in front of Ava's face to get her out of her trance. Her cover-up was completely pulled off to reveal a ruffled two piece turquoise bikini that tied on the sides. She pushed her hair over to one shoulder to start spraying the oil on herself. Ava shook her head quickly and pulled the rest of her dress off, exposing her red bikini. There were gold squares on the sides of her bottoms and one in the middle of her bikini topr. Her layered hair was softly flowing around her face. Both bathing suits looked great against their never burning skin. Still, both girls were cautious about applying enough sunscreen to keep from turning their face a lovely deep red.

"Yeah, he's hot… But look at the one next to him in the yellow," Ariana casually mentioned as she turned to face the guys.

Ava quickly sprayed her body over with the tanning oil and threw it onto the blanket. Her eyes then wandered over to the other guy leaning against the smoothie counter. She moved her head as she confirmed her friend's thoughts. "He's hot too… but… nope. Still prefer the red one," Ava explained with a smile.

After a few seconds of silence, Ava put her hands on her hips and turned her body enough so she could talk to Ariana while keeping an eye on the four guys. "They keep staring" she spoke out of the corner of her mouth, trying not to make it seem like they were talking about the guys.

Ariana breathed quickly out of her nose, expressing "You think?" in a sarcastic tone. Even though her friend was a highest honors student, her caramel highlights did some harm to her brain. Maybe the fumes affected her thought a little… She slapped her hands together and rubbed them. "I obviously know that! But let's not worry about it and head out to the water…" Ava agreed, making sure all valuables were tucked away in their bag or hidden before starting out towards the water.

* * *

The four band members noticed the girls moving and decided to follow them. "Come on!" James called as he dropped his empty smoothie in the trash and went for the water. The other three followed behind quickly, Logan walking right next to James to keep up with his motivation attitude.

As they all made it to the water, all four guys had an important goal in their head of getting one of the girls. No matter how long the four guys had to be in the water, they all just knew they had find these girls and discover more about them. It was like they were being drawn to both lovely ladies from all the attraction. Looks like people weren't the only things swimming…

**Remember to leave reviews for me lovelies! And to anyone who is curious about "What Happens Now?", I AM still working on that! I promise that will be updated too!**


End file.
